


Sweet Tease

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Baking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Mickey smiled, laughing as his mouth chased the whipped cream on Ian’s finger. Ian let him have it before kissing him and essentially taking it back. Mickey licked into Ian’s mouth eagerly, tasting him and sugar.





	

Mickey smiled, laughing as his mouth chased the whipped cream on Ian’s finger. Ian let him have it before kissing him and essentially taking it back. Mickey licked into Ian’s mouth eagerly, tasting him and sugar.

“Tease,” Mickey said, sucking on Ian’s bottom lip gently before releasing it.

Ian grinned, “Want me to stop?” He shifted off of Mickey and reached for another strawberry from the bowl sitting nearby on the bed. He looked Mickey in the eyes as he ran his tongue around the tip of it, then sucked it. Mickey made a soft noise in his throat, biting his lip as he watched. Ian bit into the berry with a smile, juice dripping onto Mickey’s bare chest.

Mickey flinched, laughing. “You’re getting me all sticky, jerk.”

Ian snorted, “So jizz is okay, but,” he rubbed the half-eaten strawberry on Mickey’s nipple until the smile turned into a moan. “This isn’t?” He licked the juice, flicking his tongue until Mickey was writhing under him.

“Fuck, Ian,” Mickey whispered, pulling Ian up to crash their lips together. Ian stopped to dip the strawberry into the cream and finish it off, then resumed kissing Mickey hard. Mickey groaned, licking all around Ian’s mouth.

Ian hummed into Mickey’s mouth, brushing his hand through his hair. He kissed down his jaw to his neck, sucking a small hickey there. Mickey wrapped his arms around him and rolled them over. Ian laughed.

“My turn,” Mickey said, pecking Ian’s lips several times. He got some whipped cream on his finger and trailed it down his abs. Ian watched him intently, eyes amused and lust filled at the same time. Mickey bent down and licked him clean, slowly swirling his tongue down his body and around his hardening dick.

“Tease,” Ian panted, reaching for Mickey.


End file.
